La cerise sur le gateau
by Lunicane
Summary: One Shot : un Draco timide, un Harry extraverti, un aprè'm piscine et toute une vie qui s'écoule !


Un p'tit OS tout mimi, tout simple qui j'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

_La cerise sur le gâteau_

- Draco

- …

- Draco

-…

- DRACO !

- Oui quoi ? pourquoi tu hurles ? tu veux me percer le tympan ou quoi ?

- Dray chéri, ça fait une heure que je t'appelle !

- Oui et alors ? pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Le téléphone… c'est pour toi.

- Dis-leur que je suis pas là.

- …

La mère de Draco sortit donc pour dire que Draco n'était plus à la maison.

- Oui, je sais je suis désolée, je peux prendre un message ?... Très bien il vous rappellera dès qu'il rentrera. C'est de la part de qui ?... Très bien Harry, à bientôt alors…

- STOP !

- Draco… pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?

- C'était Harry ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? je voulais lui parler moi..

- Dray chéri, tu viens de me dire à l'instant de dire que tu n'étais pas là ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin.

Draco tout en bougonnant, saisi le téléphone afin de le rappeler. Il hésita un long moment à taper son numéro. Et si il était pas là ? Et si il tombait sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pas ?

- Bon allez, Dray il vient d'appeler, donc c'est qu'il a quelque chose à te dire… et ça veut dire aussi que tu as une bonne raison de l'appeler.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il composa le numéro de téléphone de Harry et attendit.

Une, deux, trois, quatre sonneries… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?

- Allo !

C'est quoi cette voix ? je connais pas, c'est pas Harry et c'est étouffé.

- Allo ?

Bon allez Dray courage nom de nom !

- Oui, bonjour je suis Draco Malefoy, Harry m'a appelé il y a 10 minutes (oui il a mit du temps à rassembler son courage… heu trouver le numéro de téléphone je veux dire ;))

- Ah oui bien sur. Je l'appelle bougez pas.

Crétin ! tu veux que je bouge ou ? je suis pas devant toi, à la rigueur je peux raccrocher !

- Oui, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, bien sur, susurra Draco de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

- Ba en faite il est dans sa douche alors…

- Papa, don le téfon.

- Tais-toi James, laisse papa parler. Oui désolé, il est dans sa douche, mais il aura fini dans 1 minute, alors soit vous restez au bout du fil soit il vous rappelle.

- Ah, ba je vais attendre dans ce cas.

- Papa aête t'es tout ouillé…

Draco entendit un éclat de rire suite à la tirade de l'enfant. Son père est mouillé ? Son père c'est celui du téléphone et il est mouillé ? Et Harry est sous la douche ? c'est quoi cette arnaque ?

- Allo !

- Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Salut, c'est Draco.

- Ah oui je te reconnais maintenant.

-…

-…

Ba il attend quoi pour me dire pourquoi il m'a appelé ?

- Draco ?

- Oui ? Heu, pourquoi tu as téléphoné ?

- Ba, je t'ai rappelé, ma mère m'a dit que tu avais appelé.

Quel crétin, si il était pas aussi beau…

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié, désolé. En faite je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais cet après-midi. Parce que j'ai invité des copains à la maison et comme tu m'as dit y'a une semaine que tu ne comptais rien faire à part t'ennuyer pendant tes vacances, je t'appelais pour que tu fasses quelque chose.

Je dois dire oui ou pas ? C'est peut être un piège pour se moquer de moi ?

- Draco, t'es toujours là ?

- Heu, oui. Ba écoute oui ça me ferait plaisir de venir.

Bon aller, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Tu veux que j'emmène quelque chose ?

- Nan, viens ça suffira, et n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain.

- D'accord, et je dois venir vers quelle heure ?

- Maintenant.

Et sur ceux il raccrocha. Mais y'a un enfant chez lui ! Il fait une aprè'm piscine avec des enfants ?

Bon alors mon maillot de bain, je vais prendre le noir, il est parfait, très classe (pour un maillot) et me va à merveille.

Quand Draco partit de chez lui pour se rendre dans la petite maison de campagne de Harry. Il choisit un petit buisson tout touffu pour se cacher et transplaner facilement !

Il arrive en deux minutes devant la petite maison digne de la petite maison dans la prairie.

Elle avait une sublime pelouse verte, avec une barrière blanche et une écurie. Draco entendit des personnes rire dans le jardin. Il poussa le portail et alla sonner à la porte. Il attendit 3 minutes avant que celle-ci s'ouvre sur …

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je l'ai invité, bouge de là Ron. Salut Dray.

Harry lui sourit, harry l'appelle Dray, Harry est sublime.

- Salut, je suis désolé, j'aurai pas du venir, je savais que ça se passerait comme ça et...

- Tais-toi et entre !

Draco se laissa tranquillement entraîner à travers la maison jusqu'au jardin.

- Voilà la piscine, je pense que tu connais tout le monde.

Devant les regards assassins que tous lui lançaient il était persuadé qu'eux se souvenait de lui. Malgré sa collaboration durant la guerre, très peu de personne l'avait cru honnête et pensait qu'il était l'assassin de Dumbledore.

Draco regarda autour de lui, et vit un petit garçon dans l'eau avec une grosse bouée autour de la taille et deux brassard par bras !

- Papa, papa, papa.

Draco tourna son regard vers Harry et vit que celui-ci regardait un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Samuel, vas-y.

- Harry, tu t'en ai pas occupé aujourd'hui, vas-y toi.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer pendant cet échange. Il avait un enfant ensemble. Bien sur c'était possible, il le savait, mais comment ? quand ? pourquoi ? Lui il l'avait et voilà il avait un fils avec un autre.

Le petit garçon, commença à pleurer puisque personne ne s'occupait de lui.

Harry et Samuel allèrent directement vers lui afin de le prendre dans leur bras. Cependant ça ne suffit pas. L'enfant commença à pleurer encore plus fort.

- Maman, maman maman…

Maman ? pourquoi il appelait sa mère ? il savait pas qu'il en avait pas ? Il avait deux papas et une maman ?

- Samuel, va chercher la potion pour dormir, vite.

Harry tenait dans ses bras le petit James qui pleurait, et voulait lui donner une potion parce qu'il appelait sa maman ? Il est fou !

Ni une ni deux, Draco fonça vers lui et lui prit l'enfant des bras. Il s'éloigna à grand pas avec l'enfant contre lui. Il savait que chacun le regardait, mais il s'en moquait. Donner une potion de sommeil à un enfant qui pleure ! Ils sont fou !

Draco s'éloigna et alla sur un banc à coté des écuries. Il serra l'enfant contre lui et commença à lui chantonner une chanson doucement. Au bout de 5 minutes l'enfant cessa de pleurer et écouta Draco.

Sa chanson parlait d'une petite fille au cheveux rose et au magnifique yeux vert qui se promenait près qu'une rivière.

Tout en réinstallant l'enfant il porta son regard vers lui et faillit tomber à la renverse devant lui. Il avait les cheveux roses et les yeux verts. Pourtant il y a deux minutes il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs…

Draco le regarda incrédule puis la lumière se fit dans sin esprit : James était le fils de Rémus et Tonks. Ils étaient tous les deux morts pendant la guerre et avait laissé leur fils, symbole de leur amour à ses parrains. Harry et Samuel ne vivaient ensemble que pour lui.

- Alors petit James, tu veux ta maman ? Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais elle est toujours avec toi.

Draco parla pendant des heures à un petit James qui le regardait et l'écoutait attentivement. Draco lui parla de sa maman qui était courageuse. De ses exploits pendant la guerre et même de sa mort. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, elle était morte pour que lui vive. Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

Et puis son papa était un grand monsieur, un loup garou tout doux. James le regardait et riait quelque fois quand Draco mimait son papa.

Draco vit que James du haut de ses trois ans, ne comprenait pas les anges.

Bien sur dans un monde de magie, les anges n'existent pas. Quand on meurt on s'évapore, notre magie disparaît, tous le monde le sait, alors on n'invente pas l'histoire des anges et du paradis pour les enfants.

Draco sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux petits anges. De vrais petits personnages en plume. Ceci volèrent vers James qui joua avec eux quelques instants. Puis à la grande surprise de Draco il alla s'accrocher à Draco et s'endormit dans ses bras.

Draco porta James jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et trouve Harry assis sur le canapé en train de lire un livre.

- Salut !

- Dray, ça va ? Oh donne-moi James, je vais le mettre dans son lit.

Draco s'assit dans le canapé que Harry venait de quitter et attendit que celui-ci revienne après avoir couché le petit.

Quand il entendit la dernière marche grincer, il se retourna et vit Harry qui avançait vers lui.

- Merci pour James, je sais pas ce que tu as fait mais merci. C'est la première fois qu'il s'endort sans potion et que quelqu'un arrive à le calmer. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté mais ça lui a plu.

- Je lui ai parlé de sa mère et de son père. Parce que tu n'es pas son père Harry, et tu ne seras jamais. Et c'est pareil pour Samuel. Tant que vous ne comprendrez pas ça il n'ira pas bien.

- Je… enfin on pensait que ça serait une bonne idée, qu'il puisse encore avoir un papa.

- Mais il a un papa. Le plus merveilleux de tous. Et c'est pas en prenant sa place que vous réussirez à le faire grandir correctement.

Harry s'affala dans le canapé à cote de Draco. Celui-ci n'en fut pas du tout troublé, et c'est là qu'il prit conscience de quelque chose d'incroyable.

- J'ai 24 ans.

L'éclat de rire de Draco le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il avait 24 ans et n'avait toujours pas grandi, pas de famille, pas de travail. Après ses études il avait arrêté, pourtant il était le plus grand maître de potions. Mais il n'avait pas continué. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu faire de grande chose.

- Harry tu fais quoi comme étude ? ou comme travail ?

- Je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Pourquoi ?

- Je vais ouvrir un magasin. Je vais vendre des potions, pour que les personnes n'ayant pas les moyens ou les capacités de les faire puisse les acheter. Et je vais m'acheter un appartement et un chat. Et puis je vais vendre le manoir et installer ma mère dans un appartement en plein Londres.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non…

Harry ria encore devant l'air déterminé de Draco, à croire qu'il venait de se rendre compte que la guerre était finie et qu'il avait grandi.

Il réagit lorsque la bouche de Draco se posa sur la sienne. Au début il resta immobile, puis répondu doucement à son baiser.

- Je vais t'épouser aussi, Harry Potter. Et je deviendrai la maman de James, et on va avoir plein de bébé.

- Ah vraiment et comment sais-tu que je vais être d'accord ? Et puis Samuel ?

- Tonks était croyante, Samuel n'est rien pour James, sauf ton ex.

Leur mariage fut incroyable. Il était comme Draco se l'était imaginé. Sur une plage, avec juste Harry, lui, le prête et Samuel.

Leur second mariage aussi fut fabuleux. Tout ce que Harry avait toujours souhaité. Il y avait 1500 invités, venant de toute la planète, avec les plus fabuleux cadeaux de mariage qu'on put imaginer.

Bien sur le second mariage n'avait jamais été dans les plans de Draco, mais quand il avait annoncé à sa mère qu'il était marié, elle avait fait un scandale, parce que son fils ne pouvait pas s'être marié au bord de l'eau. Son fils avait besoin d'un mariage digne d'un prince. Alors un mariage digne d'un prince avait été organisé.

Il avait été fait dans le jardin du manoir Malefoy que sa mère avait refusé de vendre mais qu'elle avait « restauré ». C'est à dire en langage Malefoy que les cachots était devenu un somptueux hammam. Tous les meubles avaient été brûlés. Et chaque pièces repeintes et redécorées après avoir été explorée dans tous les coins afin de découvrir tous les passages secrets et autres pièges. Cependant Narcissa n'avait pas eut le cœur de brûler tous les livres de son époux, elle avait donc aménagé une pièce avec tous les livres de la maison. C'était d'après Harry, la plus grande et fournie bibliothèque de magie noire recensée.

Deux jours après le mariage, Harry et Draco partirent en lune de miel : en avion. Hey oui Draco Malefoy Potter avait consentit à prendre l'avion parce que « une lune de miel n'est pas une lune de miel si je voyage pour se rendre dans le lieu paradisiaque n'était pas fait en avion ».

Devant de tels arguments Draco n'avait pu que consentir à voyager en avion. Cependant il ne dormit pas contrairement aux deux marmottes assises de chaque coté de lu. C'est donc avec un Harry se servant de son épaule comme d'un oreiller et un James qui bavait sur la manche de sa plus belle chemise, qu'ils partirent au Mexique pour leur lune de miel.

- PAPA !

- Hein ? quoi ? qui ? ou ?

- Papa, maman est en bas et elle dit que son ventre va éclater, VITE !

- Quoi ? James je comprend rien mon ange.

- Maman a fait pipi par terre et a dit va prévenir ton père, le bébé vient.

- Ah c'est rien James c'est... QUOI ? LE BEBE VIENT ? Oh mon dieux je vais être papa.

Harry descendit à toute allure et trouve au milieu du hall d'entrée, un Draco assis par terre les pattes écarter le regarder comme un morceau de viande crue.

- Tu es trop beau dans ton pyjama rouge.

- Dray, trésor, c'est pas le moment de succomber à tes hormones de femme enceinte, tu accouches. Lèves-toi on va prendre la cheminette pour aller à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital ils se dirigèrent aussitôt au service maternité.

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall de l'hôpital_

- Bonjour madame.

- Bonjour mon petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, mon papa a emmené mon autre papa venir faire éclater son ventre et ils m'ont oublié à la maison.

- Ah très bien, et tu t'appelles comment ?

- Mon papa il m'a dit de pas parler aux inconnus.

- Oui mon ange, c'est vrai, mais pour que je t'amène voir ton papa je dois connaître ton nom.

- Mais mon papa il m'a dit de jamais suivre un inconnu.

- D'accord trésor. Bon ba on va attendre que ton papa se rende compte de son oubli et vienne de chercher. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose en attendant ?

- Oui merci.

- Ton papa t'a pas dit de pas manger ce que les inconnus te donnent à manger, demanda l'infirmière plus qu'amusée par ce petit bon homme de 5 ans.

- Non, il m'a donné des potions si je me sens pas bien regardé.

Et là sous les yeux ébahis de l'infirmière l'enfant ouvrit sa banane qui contenant pas moins de 30 flacons de potions.

Deux heures plus tard…

- C'est une fille !

- C'est une fille, Draco on a une fille ! C'est merveilleux !

Pendant que les deux parents s'extasiaient devant leur adorable petite fille, aux yeux verts et cheveux blonds comme les blés. Les infirmières se lamentaient que deux hommes aussi mignons soient gays et ensemble.

- C'est sur, ça se voit qu'ils n'ont pas d'enfants, parce que là ils s'extasient devant leur princesse, mais une fois à la maison, les nuits blanches et les couches sales, ils aimeront moins.

- Vous vous trompez mesdemoiselles on a un fils qui…

- Harry, tu as oublié James à la maison.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié James à la maison.

- Vous voyez celle-là c'est si j'ai mal au ventre et que j'ai mangé un aliment au goût de noisette amer. Mais si en même temps j'ai mal à la tête et que je veux vomir, c'est la rose qu'il faut… OH regardez c'est lui mon papa, qui court… PAPA !

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mon poussin pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dans la chambre ? Pourquoi tu as sorti toutes tes potions, tu sais que papa n'aimes pas que tu joues avec, surtout que certaines ne doivent pas aller à la lumière…

- Oui je sais papa, mais elles sont dans des petits pots noirs celles là. Et papa il va bien ? son ventre il a éclaté ? tu l'as recousu ?

- Non mon poussin, tu as une petite sœur !

- Cool, je pourrai faire des expériences sur lui !

- Non James ! On ne fait pas de potion sur les gens tu le sais…. T'es pire que ton père parfois…

- C'est super, ça veut dire que tu n'aimes beaucoup aussi… on peut aller voir papa et ma petite sœur !

- Tonks, trésor, elle s'appelle Tonks, ta petite sœur, comme ta maman.

Fin !

Alors je sais désolée, ça a un peu ni queue ni tête et je savais pas comment la finir…  
J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et que vous me laisserai une p'tite review !

Lun'


End file.
